Medicines in the form of water solution or mixed within water or other liquid materials are usually contained in a bottle. The bottle is closed by a cap which has in general only the function of sealing the bottle opening. To serve, the cap has to be open and a measuring cup has to be used to pour therein a dose or a desired amount of medicine. The measuring cup is in general separate from the medicine bottle and thus causes certain inconvenience in use.
Further, in pouring the medicine from the bottle into the measuring cup, it requires skill, otherwise it may splash the medicine outside the measuring cup, especially when doing so in a moving vehicle.
Besides, the bottle cap is usually provided with an inner threading to tighten on a threaded neck of the medicine bottle. Such a threading usually causes medicine residual left between turns of the threading.
It is therefore desirable to provide a liquid medicine container which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art medicine bottles.